Gone: The Parody
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: Be prepared for randomness, and other things... that are random. Note: I'm not trying to make fun of anything.
1. School Bus Sam

**Hello world of fanfiction! Welcome to the poorly written parody of Gone by Michael Grant.**

**Anyways, this story that you are about to read is made up of stupidity and what happens when you and your best friend are sitting next to each other in study hall and she's reading your favorite book (by force (I mean how else do you get them to read a 558 page book?)) and you are both really bored and have nothing to do but you just happen to have an empty notebook next to you. This story is completely random, and we didn't mean to offend anyone, and we were insane at the time (I had just had caffeine…). Anyways, please enjoy this "wonderful" "hilarious" story called "GONE: The Parody". We weren't trying to make fun of the books or the characters. We were just bored. Enjoy!**

**Note: Gone is owned by Michael Grant.**

**Note #2: This was story that's a parody of an epic book called Gone, which if you haven't read, go read it. Right. Now. Before I question why you're reading this… Back to the point, this story was made out of three things: Stupidity, insanity, and completely boredom.**

**Enjoy and sorry for this long intro!**

**Before the FAYZ: How School Bus Sam "Really**_**"**_** Began**

There they were going on a field trip. If the bus driver was to collapse, then one kid could become a hero.

Sam Temple planned that this "hero" would be him.

From his backpack he pulled out his book that he was reading. It was (awkwardly) titled _Gone_ and he didn't plan on actually reading it, but pretending to read it so that way he won't get in trouble.

But, as of now, he had other important stuff to go through.

He looked both ways, making sure no one was watching him. He carefully seat-hopped.

"What are you doing?" asked his best friend, Quinn.

"N-Nothing," stammered Sam, "go away, Quinn. I have business to take care of."

Quinn shrugged. "Okay. Whatever."

Sam sighed of relief. That had been a close one. He didn't want his cover blown yet.

He came close to the bus driver. He held out the book and hit the bus driver on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh no!" Sam cried out. "The bus driver had the heart attack! Because nobody is heroic here I'll save us all!"

He took the driver's seat and drove the bus all the way back. The bus driver, luckily, was unconscious the entire time. Reporters were everywhere and Sam knew he would make front page. His plan had worked.

Kids on the bus had started chanting, "School Bus Sam! School Bus Sam!"

School Bus Sam. What a lovely nickname.

He had finally reached the top of the chain. He had made his way onto the front page and the center of attention at the current moment. He felt complete.

Really, as of now, that was all that he wanted.

"You're my hero," cooed this hot blonde girl, whose name was Astrid.

Sam felt entirely heroic. He felt complete, as if he had everything.

And this is where is hero hood began.

**Yeah, it's short, but I believe the next chapter will be longer, and better. Maybe just as hilarious, maybe more hilarious. I won't tell. **

**Anyways, ya-de-ya-de-la, read & review. Thank you for reading this! **


	2. And then the Adults Disappeared

**Hey again! It's been a little over a year, hasn't it? Well, good news! I'm back!**

**Anyways, Chapter 2 of GONE: The Parody contains what happened when the adults first poof. Remember, this is a parody. It is from what my friend and I wrote last year in a notebook during study hall and I had caffeine after every time so it's pretty random, insane, and well, stupid at times. So yes, the characters are really out of character, but hey, it's a parody. **

**My friend and I also may have been on a sugar rush. And we're just crazy people anyways, so…**

**Note #1: I don't own GONE.**

**Note #2: Enjoy this insane chapter of crazy characters and crazy events that is probably completely weird depending on how you define "weird."**

**Note #3: Please laugh and have an open-mind. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Mr. Trentlake had vanished.<p>

At first, he was going off about something completely unimportant that everyone was asleep while he continued to talk, and then the next moment, utter silence, except for Quinn snoring, of course, but that was normal. He always snored during class.

"Hey, Mr. Trentlake's gone," remarked the fat girl, Mary. She always talked a lot, and no one really listened to her.

Sam opened his eyes and noticed the teacher was gone. He grinned, forming a plan right away. He nudged Quinn awake.

"What, what, what?" Quinn asked, yawning, and slowly opening his eyes.

"The teacher's gone."

Immediately Quinn turned on his IPod full blast. "Party," he yelled, and everyone cheered and clapped with him.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn," Sam said, shaking his head. "When the teacher's gone, it's not a party. IT'S A DANCE PARTY." And once again, everyone cheered, clapping their hands as everyone danced crazily in a stupid manner.

"Dance party, dance party, dance party," Quinn cheered over and over again until Sam slapped him.

"Stop it," Sam said.

"Yes, sir."

And they danced and danced and danced until the door open.

Appearing from the door was the hot blonde Astrid. She was "supposedly" in above classes, but everyone knew that Astrid had cheated on those tests that would place her in advanced classes and that really, she was stupid like everyone else. Kind of. Sometimes stupider.

"My teacher's missing," Astrid whined.

"Cool. Join our dance party," Sam said, inviting her in.

"But the teachers are gone."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's exactly why we're having a dance party, Astrid, duh."

"Ohhh, I get it now."

So then Astrid joined in on their wonderful dance party and eventually, many others joined in too that it became so crowded that Sam, Quinn, and Astrid all left. They walked by the vending machine to which Sam asked them, "Does anyone have a dollar? I need a Twix bar."

"If I had a dollar, I would get myself a Snickers bar," Quinn commented.

Sam looked at Astrid. "Do you have a dollar?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I only have this." She pulled out a five dollar bill, which Sam then took from her.

"That'll work," he said quickly.

"Get me a Snickers," Quinn shouted.

When Sam was about to put it inside the vending machine, he realized he didn't accept five dollar bills. But still, he kept the five bucks. You never know when that could become useful.

"It doesn't accept a five," Sam said, disappointed in the fact that he could not have a delicious candy bar.

Quinn sighed. "There's only one thing to do, Sam. And that's to break down the freaking vending machine open because I want a damn Snickers bar."

"Yes."

Stupidly, they continuously punched the vending machine until surprisingly candy actually fell out. They then the only thing that made sense; they grabbed all the candy and took off running.

Astrid ending up following them as they grabbed all the candy.

Sam opened the Twix bar. "What do we do now?" he asked as he was eating the delicious candy bar.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know."

Astrid shrugged, too. "We should probably still on the school lot."

Sam nodded. "Great idea, Astrid. Let's go check our houses and see if our parents are there."

Astrid gave him a puzzled look. "I don't think I said that."

"You didn't, but you were _thinking_ that."

Astrid considered that idea for a moment. She nodded her head. "That makes lots of sense," she agreed. She really was gullible.

The three of them turned and headed out to see if their parents were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks! Stay tuned for chapter 3, to where we take a look at the Coates Trio and whatever they are planning.<strong>


	3. Coates Trio

**Hi again!**

**And I am here to inform that Chapter 3 is here! And it is starring (*dramatic music starts playing*) the COATES TRIO! This was a random chapter that my friend and I wrote during lunch, actually, so yeah. But we made sure that there are no Algebra references because that's boring.**

**Note #1: I do not own GONE**

**Note #2: Remember; please try not to take this seriously. I had Mountain Dew while writing this. And lots and lots of candy. And so did my friend. So, yeah, don't take seriously.**

**Note #3: Enjoy!**

Mysteriously, all the teachers had disappeared. And three kids at Coates, a boarding school for unruly children, were completely fine with that.

First, there was Caine Soren. He was looking at himself in a mirror, playing with his hair. Then there was Diana Ladris, who was admiring Drake Merwin, who was playing with his toes. They all sat down in the cafeteria on a table. Nobody bothered them, mainly because they were "scared" of them.

"This little piggy ate a gigantic steak," Drake said, playing with his pinky toe. He moved on to the toe next to the pinky one, "This little piggy… thinks I'm awesome."

Diana giggled admirably. "Ah, Drake, you're so cute."

Drake glared at her. "I hate you. I'm not kidding… I really hate you." He then moved on to his middle toe and said, "This little piggy thinks Diana is stupid."

"Guys, I have an idea," interrupted Caine. Supposedly, he was their leader. But naturally, he was too obsessed with his hair and he looked that he generally didn't take control much. If anything, Diana was manipulating him and Drake… well, no one actually knew why Drake was here. He just kind of showed up and was in their group.

"What is it?" Diana asked, still staring at Drake admirably. Drake was still currently glaring at her.

"I think we should model my hair."

"That's it?"

"Well… no. Since the adults are gone, I figured we could go to Perdido Beach and…" he paused dramatically for effect. It wasn't working much. "…and teepee their houses!" he finished.

"Yeah!" Drake agreed.

Diana frowned and face-palmed dramatically. "Or… or… we could just take over Perdido Beach."

Caine shrugged, clearly had not even thought of that. "Yeah… I guess that works too."

Drake also shrugged and said, "Yeah. I guess." He stood up. "I'm gonna go get my gun." His gun, of course, was his precious nerf gun that he carried around as if to threaten people. Oddly enough, it worked.

While walking to get his gun, he tripped.

Diana giggled, "He's even cute when he falls."

"I still hate you," Drake called back.

She continued to giggle, "Still adorable."

Drake started to mutter some words.

"I still think we should model my hair," Caine said.

Diana could only glare at Caine.

**That's it! Yes, I realize it's short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise!**


End file.
